


Buying House

by LinRow12



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRow12/pseuds/LinRow12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Sonny are house hunting with Ari. Will they find one that works for all three of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buying House

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the picture Alyssa posted with Freddie and her baby niece, I started imagining WilSon buying a house with Ari and this came out. Enjoy!
> 
> **Correction: I found out it's actually Alyssa's best friend's baby girl. My mistake, thanks Jamie for the heads up!

Will and Sonny had been talking about buying a house for a while now. Now that Ari was almost three, and they both had steady incomes coming in, it seemed like the ideal time. Plus, Will wanted his garden with a white picket fence. They had started out optimistic, but after viewing five houses and having no luck, they were starting to lose hope.

“My feet feel like they’re going to fall off.” Will moaned as they drove to their sixth house of the day.

Sonny sighed, “Mine too. I’m starting to think doing all our house hunting in one day was a bad idea.”

“You think? Too bad, this was the only day that worked for both of us.” Will turned to check on Ari in her car seat. She had fallen asleep while they toured the last house, the day’s adventure tiring her out.

“Still sleeping?” Sonny asked as he took a left turn.

“Yeah, she must be exhausted. I think we should stop after this one. We can do the rest another time.”

“Sure, I’ll tell Ron that. Oh, good he’s already here.” Sonny pulled into the driveway of a big brown house, parking behind the car of their realtor.

As Will unbuckled Ari from her car seat, Sonny met up with the realtor.

“Hey Sonny, so this house has been on the market for six months. Previous owners were an elderly couple that moved down to Florida to be closer to their kids. Two bedrooms, two bath. Nice little backyard and it’s in a nice neighborhood. I think this could be the right fit for you guys.” Ron said excitedly. Six houses in eight hours and Ron was just as energetic as he had been when he met with Will and Sonny that morning. Will had joked he must be guzzling energy drinks between each house showing.

Sonny smiled wryly. Ron had also thought the last three houses were “the perfect fit” for them. “Sounds good. Do you mind if we look at the rest of houses another time though? Our little girl is getting tired.”

“Sure, that’s not a problem! How’s next weekend? That’s actually the only time I’m free, I’ll be at a convention out of town at the end of the month.” Ron said all in one breath. Sonny had never met someone who could talk so much with taking so little breath.

“Uh, ok. Let me talk to Will and we’ll let you know a time.”

“Great! I’ll go unlock the house.”

As Ron bounded away, Will came up to Sonny with a tired but awake Ari in his arms.

“What’s wrong?” Will asked immediately seeing the look on Sonny’s face.

“Ron says the only weekend he can show us the rest of the houses is next weekend.” Sonny said heavily.

“But Gabi has Ari next weekend and we wanted her with us when we saw all the houses.” Will said worriedly.

“Wanna go home.” Ari mumbled, her head against Will’s shoulder.

“Sweetie, we’re going home really soon.” Sonny said to her. To Will he replied, “I know. But don’t worry, we’ll figure something out.” They headed up the front steps.

“I guess we’ll just have to hope that this house is the one.” Will said without optimism.

But their worries evaporated once they stepped in. The front room was nice and big with plenty of sunshine coming in. The place had an extra room next to the dining room. The living room was nice and cozy and had a nicely sized kitchen with up-to-date appliances.

“Wow, Sonny. I really really like this.” Will said in awe as they walked around.

“It is pretty awesome.” Sonny agreed. “We could make this extra room into a study for the both of us and have this front room as Ari’s play room.”

“What do you think Ari? Do you want to play here?” Will asked.

Ari squirmed, wanting to be put down. Will set her down and she ran instead towards the stairs and started to climb up.

“Woah, Ari! Don’t go upstairs by yourself!” Sonny called out.

“Hey, can you follow Ari? I really want to see the backyard.” Will said eagerly.

“I can show it to you Will.” Ron interjected. He seemed even more excited, if that was possible, now that his clients were pleased.

“Sure babe.” Sonny followed after Ari and made sure she was holding onto the railing as they climbed the stairs.

Once they hit the landing, Sonny took hold of Ari’s hand and they walked down the hallway.

 “Ok Ari, let’s see what’s behind door number one…and it’s a bathroom! Bit anticlimactic but necessary for a house. Yes it is. Ok, let’s try door number two! Andddd…it’s a closet! Yeah, this is probably why I would suck as a game host. Where are the bedrooms?”

Sonny and Ari walked further down the hall and just as they opened the door to another room, Sonny’s phone beeped.

Ari started tugging on Sonny’s hand, “Look Papa!”

“One sec, sweetpea. It’s Papa’s work.” Sonny said checking his messages.

“Papa!” Ari was more insistent now, pointing into the room.

“Ok, ok! Wow, you have got a grip! Alright, what is it sweetpea?”

Ari tugged on Sonny’s hand with one hand and pointed into the room with the other. “My room!” She said triumphantly.

Sonny glanced into the room; it was decently sized with a fairly large closet from what he could see. But he could also see what had appealed little Ari to this room. The windows were large and the sun shined straight through them casting the room with bright light and bringing a warm glow into the room.  It gave off a carefree feel that was perfect for his little girl.

“Wow, this is nice!” Sonny said, putting his phone away as they walked into the room hand-in-hand. “See, we could put your bed here, and your dresser here---”

“Dollhouse!” Ari shrieked excitedly, letting go of Sonny’s hand and running to a corner of the room.

“Yeah, we can put your dollhouse there with all your dolls and stuffed animals.” Sonny said looking around. “This might actually work.”

“Sonny? Ari? Here you guys are.” Will came in to the room with a big grin on his face. “Babe, wait until you see the backyard. It’s perfect for Ari to play in; we could get a swing set, and get a grill and have barbeques. It’ll be awesome.”

Will grabbed Sonny’s hand and squeezed it. “I think this house is the one for us.”

Sonny smiled, “Ari and I think so too.”

Will looked down at his little girl, “Really Ari? Does this house get a thumb up?” He demonstrated with his own thumb.

 “Double thumbs!” Ari said excitedly, holding out both her hands.

Sonny and Will laughed at their daughter’s enthusiasm.

Ron came into the room, “So? What do you guys think?”

Sonny smiled, taking Ari’s hand again so he was holding on to the two most important people in his life as he answered Ron, “This house is the right fit for us.”

 

 


End file.
